Trazyn the Infinite
Introduction Trazyn the Infinite is among the most powerful Necron Overlords in the galaxy and a notable thief collector of memes. Throughout eons, his collection has only grown bigger. History * Snuck into the imperial palace to terra and took a selfie with the emperors body * Totally honest, Trazyn killed Horus * Saved CREEEEEEEED at Cadia and gave him free therapy * Totally honest, Trazyn makes sure that terra is not destroyed by chaos * Achieved the title of pokemon world master. Twice * (this sentence has been collected by Trazyn) * Totally honest, Trazyn destroyed a world engine with a space marine ship * Totally honest, Trazyn did not copy the following feats from 1d4chan * Killed five invading regiments of Catachans, then turned them into miniatures for his collection. ** Sent Inquisitor Valeria fan mail (maybe, we can't tell if he was being sarcastic in the letter) attached to an armed tesseract labyrinth as a reward for "gifting" him said Catachan regiments. Being a true gentleman, when Valeria managed to unravel said tesseract labyrinth and use it 'safely', he took it with good grace and they became pen pals of sorts... But since no good deed stays unpunished, as of Fall of Cadia Trazyn has revealed that while Valeria became his human waifu for some time she eventually got BLAM'med for consorting with xenos, hence why he releases Greyfax the Angery instead of getting Valeria to tag along (Just as planned? How about Tau start summoning daemons for battle? They already did it using superior gravitational corridors which don't need the warp during the War of the Beast.) * Banned from the Necron throne world of Mandragora after trying to loot Imotekh's staff. ** Pops in whenever he feels like it anyway. * Stole Sebastian Thor's head. Maybe (there's like five other museums claiming to have his skeleton; the only reason Trazyn stands out is because his Thor head is preserved in a jar, rather than a skull). * Took the World Spirit Shrine of Carnac, an Exodite world as a trophy for helping to conquer it. * Uses other Necron Lords as body doubles without telling them. * Told the greatest amongst us all he was old pals with Rawbutt Girlyman. Considering that one of the pokeballs he unleashed against Chaos at the Fall of Cadia was a bunch of Ultramarines fresh from the aftermath of the Horus Heresy, he might be telling the truth ("old pals" by his definition, of course). ** And then informed them that maybe he was going to take Papa Smurf, as he'd be better off with him than in the company of the Ultramarines. *** And with Rowboat coming back, somehow, for 40k End Times, we might actually get to see how the two know each other. If they actually do. There's every possibility that Trollzyn was just lying. * Has a fucking PRIMARCH stored at his pad, supposedly... Possibly Vulkan according to White Dwarf. Technically it's a Primarch clone, but it's still a perfect copy of the pre-Heresy Fulgrim, courtesy of Fabius Bile. * Told Vulkan He'stan he had the Song of Entropy, luring the Salamanders into a 10-year war with the Necrons. At the end of it, Trazyn pretty much said "just kidding, I don't have the Song of Entropy," as he tried to steal the Spear of Vulkan. Kind of back fired when Vulkan He'stan decided to just give him the Spear. Tip first. He'stan was pretty pissed when he learned Trazyn just jumped into another body. ** Twice. * Invaded the Imperial planet of Midgardia and nabbed a C'tan shard of Nyadra'zatha, despite Logan Grimnar's attempts to stop him. It's notable that he pulled this off in Logan's own codex supplement, where most other battles in the book were a resounding Space Wolf victory. To be fair, Space Wolves destroying (and thus accidentally freeing) a C'tan shard would make them look like an assholes. I mean even more assholes than they already are. ** In retribution, Logan hunted him down to another planet, Vhaloth IV, and ended up kicking Imotekh's ass instead. (Just As Planned. The dick deserved it for hanging on to his staff anyway.) * Captured an Ork warboss and the Deathwatch kill team that was hunting said warboss, and sat them in front of each other in his collection for all eternity. And he double-checked they were both still self-aware, just to feel them suffer. * Caught a bunch of tech priests evacuating from the necron invasion of Magogue, and set them up in stasis as a monument to that planet's fall. Notable because he pulled it off in the Skitarii codex. Trazyn's apparently the go-to guy for being able to win outside of his own codex. * May or may not be the one pulling the strings behind the events of Xenology, as probably he won't have any problems impersonating a C'tan shard. * Has been hanging out on Cadia for who knows how long as the "man of iron" which all but confirms the pylons are necrons made. * Steals Creed himself after the fall of Cadia. * Steals Papa Smurfs' (The Ultramarine bloke that can't spell Robert properly) pillow from his lumber. * Stole an Emperor's Children's gene-seed tithe ship containing thousands of progenoids. * Traded it for the only perfect clone of Fulgrim, thus dashing the only hope of the Third Legion rebuilding itself and becoming more than a bunch of depraved sick fucks. * Planning to add to his collection all the stuff from Battlefleet Gothic: Armada II, World Engine and Hiveships included! Enemies [Feel free to add yourself here, Trazyn keeps pissing people off] "I have enemies?" - Trazyn the Infinite, M41 * Eveliath maybe after finishing off the Corpse Emperor * LeGovernor <- Stole a sh*t tons of relics from him Allies [Feel free to add yourself here as well, Trazyn keeps charming people.] "They still want to talk to me!? Sure aren't those assh*les of Blood Ravens?" '' - '''Trazyn the Infinite' Curiosities He also collects other stuff, like pokemon.Category:Users Category:Characters Category:Necrons